


play me like a violin

by livtontea



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Unreliable Narrator, no beta we die like the moon, vanya says unhinged rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: Playing the violin as her true self is amazing.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	play me like a violin

**Author's Note:**

> eyy this one's short but its ok!! *stitch voice* still good

Playing the violin as her true self is amazing. It's so fucking exhilarating, so granting, so amazing so wonderful so _freeing_. Because that's what it is, she finally feels fucking _free._ She's like a swallow in the air, she's an eagle in the sky, she's Icarus soaring closer and closer to the sun, except she won't fall, she's not going to let herself fall, she'll soar until her wings made of notes strung together on a staff brush the night sky, until the moon itself comes crashing down.

She plays and she plays and she plays, and her fingers don't even ache, she feels nothing but straight up fucking _ecstasy_ with each note she draws out of her violin, faster and faster until they're a waterfall of music slamming into the stage around her.

Oh god, it feels so much better than before. So much goddamn better than all the pokes and sideways glances and hissed words of her _unbelonging._

She is so fucking ordinary, isn't she, nothing but a drab woman with a bow and a violin that's been passed onto her from her bastard of a father, just like any other little girl would get a harp or a cello. She's just a woman, and she's not even that good, not good enough for first chair, not good enough for anyone to tell her so.

But not today.

Today, she is a shark at the bottom of the reef. She is a lark singing her music's glory. She is a tree that is as heavy as the world itself and that can crush everything in its path if it's stricken down.

She is motherfucking _everything._ She _is._ She just _is,_ and the world revolves around her, just for tonight but it's more than she's ever thought to ask for, and now she finally sees, in her white suit and white skin and with her white violin, in the blinding white of the spotlight is where she belongs.

She plays faster, picking up speed, playing an amalgamation of Bach and Chopin and Mozart and Vivaldi, playing Tchaikovsky and Rachmaninov and Debussy, playing whoever and whatever the hell she pleases, _playing her own song, stringing it straight from her heart weaving it between the headboard of her violin, playing and playing and playing._

 _Play me like a violin!_ She wants to call to the sky, the earth, the waters and the suns and all the stars in the fucking sky, wants them to know, wants them all to know that _this is who she is,_ and she has her strings and her bow that's white not red and her music, swelling and growing higher higher higher straight through the ceiling until Vanya is here and there and everywhere, like life, like death, like time itself. Like _music._

Vanya is the music. She is the White Violin, and she's the notes curled around the black lines on paper, she's the treble clef in an elegant swirl at the beginning of each line, she's the sharps and the flats and the fermatas, and everything you could ever imagine. She's her own director, she's her own accompaniment, she's _everything._

And then a gunshot sounds, and the moon comes crashing down ( _play me like a violin_ ) and the sky weeps along with the violinist, and she, lacking her accidentals, missing her accents and her legatos and her tempos...

She is a natural.

**Author's Note:**

> @seven-misfits  
> ty for reading, if you wanna go aaaaah over twv my comments are open ;)))


End file.
